


Moving On

by Duskythesomething



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst fic, F/M, have fun kiddos, i'm sorry but also not okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskythesomething/pseuds/Duskythesomething
Summary: It was his decision, wasn't it?Wasn't everything his decision now.. now that she was gone?He can't quite handle this newfound freedom or the old memories when the new girl steps in.





	

"I need you to stay."

"I need to be treated with respect, for fuck's sake." He was close to snapping at her, though it broke his heart. "You've been using me and running off to god-knows-where, with god-knows-who!"

"Shane, baby, you know I haven't been-"

"Cut the act and stop denying it. We're done, and I know it's going to hurt me a lot more than you, because you never cared in the first place."

She frowned, a sad little pout, though her expression was more like someone had denied her a cookie, not just dumped her. He turned away, trying not to let himself be weak and cry over her already, when her footsteps caught his attention.

Shane began to turn around and ask what she was doing when he was abruptly cut off. While his cheek stung and quickly grew red, she rubbed her hand, and looked down at him distainfully. His legs began to give out and, somewhat dramatically, he fell to his knees, moving to place his hand over his cheek in shock. Emily knelt down in front of him and placed her hand over his.

"Oh Shane, you poor, pathetic little boy. Of course I cared, at least in the beginning. But you just began to fuss and slow me down so much, is it really my fault to lose interest?" She tilted her head and blinked, a pitiful look in her eyes. She stood and brushed her leggings off, before giving him a small, somewhat devilish smile, and blowing him a kiss.  
"I hope you have a nice time without me, sweetheart."

With that, she walked away, leaving him on the ground. He watched her obnoxiously pink hair flutter behind her in the autumn breeze. He watched the colors blur as tears filled his eyes and began to slip down his cheeks and off his chin, splattering his uniform.

He hated pink-haired girls.


End file.
